Your nothing like her
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Meredith noves to Maine with Finn only to discover his secret. Dereks destroyed in Seattle without her but will Finns Secret bring happiness after all? PLease read and Review


Just a quick one shot. I know some of the characters personalities have changed but I thought it was a good idea ) 

Meredith lay on the floor, the blood running form her head. He had hit her, hard. He had promised her he wouldn't do it again. She had believed him. He as supposed to have been her safe option to not getting hurt again. Finn was supposed to have been the safe option. Derek was the one supposed to hurt her not Finn. She had begged him not to over and over again but he never seemed to care.

'Your nothing like her! Don't pretend to be like her, you'll never be like her!' The first blow sent her falling to the fall, hitting her head on the way down, but he didn't stop. Her stomach became a football with each kick; her arms covered in hand marks. She had stayed with him because she had nowhere to go. She was alone. Since moving to Maine three months before things had got worse. He had stopped talking to her like she was human being, more like a thing. Izzie, George, Alex and Christina were still in Seattle, happy. She had tried to leave, but every time he had stopped her, giving her an almighty bruise on her face that couldn't be covered in make up. She didn't want them to know. She had brought it on herself. Trying to be the perfect girlfriend wasn't helping. He hated the fact she wasn't his wife. His wonderful wife Liz. He never stopped talking about her and what she used to do, how she brushed her hair, how she tidied up, the way she used to sleep. Meredith couldn't take anymore. She was done with him. Today was the day she was breaking free. But he had found her, promised her the world. She had done it again, been stupid enough to believe him. Like they say, when we get behind closed doors. That was when the act ended. He had lost control. Given her a beating she would never forget. He had left her lying on the floor, the blood running from her head, her stomach and arms black and blue with bruises. He had gone, left her there, not caring if she was ok or not. Lifting her head off the kitchen floor, she looked around, listening for his footsteps. It was quiet. Sitting up, she leaned against the kitchen cabinets. The blood started tricking down her neck.

'Crap,' Meredith wiped it away with beck of her hand. This was the last straw. She was going and wasn't coming back.

**Three days later.**

Derek pulled his scrub cap off and threw it down on the counter. Another successful surgery, another four hours thought free of Meredith. Ever since she had left, his world had fallen apart. Addison had divorced him two months before Meredith left, but he couldn't get her back, he had to let her go. But she was never out his mind. Talking to patients, he would imagine her doing it, her getting the patients history, running labs, setting up IV's. He could imagine it all. But it wasn't enough. Slowly he fell into a state of disrepair. He didn't do anything outside the hospital. He spoke to no one, did nothing. He hadn't gone near the ferryboats since she had left, he couldn't. Ferryboats were their thing. Not his. He had finished his forty-eight hour shift and regretted it. It meant another night alone, without her, no distractions. He walked out the hospital, his head down, not wanting anyone to try and talk to him. As he left the elevator he avoided Bailey and Addison, not wanting their pity. Turning away to face the door, he thought he was dreaming. There she was, staggering in the door, looking weak and frail. He ran over to her, but he was too late. She fell to the floor into a heap, her body exhausted from running from Finn. Derek eyes filled with horror as the bruises started to show, the anger in Finn showing its ugly face on Meredith's skin. Derek picked her up and started running, not knowing where to go.

"MIRANDA!' Bailey ran over, Addison in tow.

'Christ almighty, get her in there,' Derek kicked the exam room door open, causing it to make a loud bang.

'What the hell happened?' Derek lifted her top off and looked at her stomach, the top becoming covered in blood from her head.

'Meredith…' Derek scrunched his hands up and held the tears back.

'Derek, go just now and get everyone. We'll get her sorted,' Addison tried to make Derek leave; knowing full well that if he stayed his temper would break. Derek stepped away from the bed, unable to take his eyes off her face.

'DEREK, GO NOW!' Addison pushed him out the room and pulled Meredith's trousers off to reveal more bruises.

"you think she was attacked?'

'No, this is repeated attacks over days. Some of the bruises are more faded than others,'

'Then who would…' Baileys face went white.

'no, he wouldn't…' Christina burst in, with Burke and Alex in tow. Christina fell back against burkes chest and took a sharp breath in.

'Mere…' Izzie came in and pushed past them, not knowing the state Meredith was in. Alex put his arms around her and pulled her back. She couldn't move or talk.

'She's getting sent for a CT scan shortly. Where did Derek go?'

'He's outside,' Georges voice wasn't more than a whisper. Addison excused herself and left in search of Derek. He wasn't outside the room but was outside the hospital, the rain pelting down onto him. He couldn't feel anything but anger. He couldn't stand the fact she was in a hospital bed, her body looking lke it had been crushed.

'Derek?' He turned to face Addison, his eyes bloodshot, his face white.

'I can't believe what's happened to her,'

'Derek, she wasn't attacked randomly,'

'What do you mean?'

'Some of the bruises she's got have partially faded, meaning she got them a while ago,'

'Addison what are you saying?' Derek knew what she was getting at but had to hear it.

'She's been getting beaten Derek,' His eyes shut tightly.

'No…' Addison sat next to Derek on the bench when Bailey came out.

'Her CT is clear. Derek, she wants to see you,' Derek brushed past Bailey and ran along to the exam room. Everyone was gone and she was on her own. She was sitting up, her legs drawn up to her chest.

'Mere?' Her headshot up, her shoulders relaxed. He didn't know what to do. Stay at the door and feel like a jackass or walk over and do what felt right? Screw feeling like a jackass. Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to fall against him. She grabbed his shirt and started sobbing into him, not able to let go.

'It's ok…I've got you,' Derek climbed up onto the bed beside her, holding her in against him tightly.

'I tried to come to you…he wouldn't let me,'

'Who wouldn't?' Meredith's voice fell below a whisper.

'Finn,'

'Ok…he's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise,'

'I was so scared,' Derek pulled the blanket up and around her. She still didn't let her grip go.

'I'm sorry'

'What for?'

'Leaving you here and going,' Derek smiled gently.

'Don't be. You had a right to be happy,'

'I love you,'

'I never stopped Mere…I never stopped loving you,'


End file.
